1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a tool box.
1. Related Prior Art
One type of conventional tool box has two separate halves which are joined together by means of two pivots and are locked to each other by means of two buckles. This type of tool box is structurally complicated as each half requires two connections through which the pivots are insertable, and one half has two buckle-mounting portions on which the buckles are mounted and the remaining half is formed with two traps on which the buckles can be trapped. It is difficult to assemble this type of tool box because the pivots must be inserted through the connections and the buckles must be mounted on the buckle-mounting portions.
Another type of conventional tool box is one-piece member which has two integral halves. The halves are molded together with a strip-shaped connection. One half is molded together with a number of buckles and the remaining half is molded together with a corresponding number of traps. A whole tool box having two halves must be disposed of even if some defects are formed in only one of the halves thereof.
Therefore, the present invention is intended to solve the above-mentioned problems.